Questions and Confessions
by Azure Archer
Summary: Makoto is having some issues about her feelings toward her bestfriend, Ami Mizuno. How will these feelings effect their friendship? And does Ami feel the same?
1. Questions

Disclaimer thing: i dont own anything..honest!emm...yeah...  
(this is my 1st story so pleeease be nice?)

Makoto Kino walked threw the park slowly taking in the scenery. It was a beautiful spring evening, Sakura trees gracefully blooming, birds chirping and couples relaxing on the fresh grass. She was just talking by a young couple picnicking on a blanket when she saw _her_, Makoto sighed. Ami Mizuno sat by a large fountain. Her short, dark, unnaturally blue hair tucked behind small ears. Her face shown the concentration she had reading her book. Mako stood, feet firmly planted in the grass, she continued to dreamily gaze at her.

Right as Ami was getting to the 'good' part in her book she sensed someone watching her and looked up to meet the eyes of Makoto, one of her best friends. Smiling she softly patted the empty space next to her and shouted to Makoto, " Mako-chan! Come on over." Makoto snapped out of it and ran over, her pony tail bouncing as she did so. "Hey sorry to disturb you Ami-chan, what are you reading??" the brunette asked. " Oh.. Just Stephen Kings' 'Dream Catcher'" Ami answered softly. "Always reading." Makoto laughed "Cool. So how've you been?" asked Mako, her eyes sparkling. She loved to spend time with the bluenette.

"Umm…Good...My moms out on a business trip again though." The blue eyed beauty replied sadly. Makoto loved her eyes… they were a soft, light, blue, and always full of life. "Im sorry, you wanna stay at my place till she gets back?" Makoto asked knowing how lonely Ami could get when her mother was away. " That'd be great, thanks so much." Ami's face lit up, Mako laughed. "When do you wanna come over?" " Um… How about 8:00? I have to get my things together." The brain replied. Makoto glanced at her watch. "Sounds like a plan. Oh! I have to go clean my place! It's a total mess." Ami raised a brow, "Mako-chan? Your place is 'always a mess'." "Well... It's not my fault im a neat freak." Mako commented innocently, Ami giggled. "Ok so I'll see you then?" "Yup you betchya, bye." the brunette responded with a smile. "Bye." With that Makoto set off to her apartment to clean the hell out of it.

As Mako cleaned her already sparkling apartment she thought about her blue haired friend. '_I shouldn't feel this way…Im a girl, she's a girl. It just isn't right. I bet she'd hate me if I confessed my love to her. But… she never hated anyone before, so I don't think she could hate me. Even more so, I am sure she could never love me like I love her. She's been my best friend since… forever. She was the only one who understood the pain I felt when my parents were killed in the plane crash. She was the one who gave me hope, a place to stay until I got a job to pay for the apartment. She said she loves me… but I know she meant only as a friend. Why… why do I have to love her?!'  
_  
At the last thought Makoto Kino stopped dusting her book case and crumpled to the floor. Quiet sobs racked her frame as she held her head in her hands.A few moments later the door bell rang. Her head shot up and she rushed to the bathroom. "One moment!!" she called. After quickly splashing her flushed face with ice water from the sink, she dried her face, looked in the mirror, and scowled. She hated crying.

Opening the door she saw Ami waiting patiently, already amusing herself with that book. "Hey Ames-chan, come on in… I just finished cleaning." Makoto started back inside with Ami right behind her. Ami thought she'd heard Makoto's voice lower than usual which meant she was upset, but brushed it off as the brunette asked if she wanted a drink in her usual cheerful tone." Oh, yes water would be nice." Ami answered. "Okie dokie be back in a second, you can put your stuff on the couch." Makoto smiled and walked to the small kitchen to get her Ami a drink. "My Ami? Oh God…" Mako thought with a mixture of self-hate and disgust. As the brunette got the drinks Ami sat down on the couch. She turned on the T.V. and was a little startled to see a bloody corpse being examined on the screen. "She just has to like the X-files doesn't she?" Ami thought with a small smile.

Just then a reminder popped on the screen reading 'A Walk to Remember' in 20 minutes, Ami giggled. Just the Makoto walked in "What's so funny?" she asked, then looked at the screen. "Oh..Well..You know how much of a sucker I am for romance films." She admitted with a grin. Handing the bluenette her glass of water she sat down next to her with her own. "So are we going to watch it? It starts in 17 minutes." The blue eyed beauty asked. "Of course!" replied Makoto, eyes sparkling with delight. Ami just smirked.


	2. Authors note thing

Ok people…. Please tell me if I should continue this thing.


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing!Nooothing...Sadly so.  
(Thankies to the people that commented to me.. I'll try to make the chapters longer.Now on with the story! )

After Makoto unfolded the couch to a bed Ami headed for the bathroom, "I'll be right back, I've got to change." she explained. "Oh yeah, me too." Mako noticed and headed for her room. Makoto changed quickly, into shorts and a loose fitted black t-shirt, then undid her pony-tail and brushed it several times before going back to the 'bed'. In the bathroom though, Ami was taking her leisurely time. Once she was finished she had on a cotton baby blue pants and a small white tank top. She brushed her dark blue hair a few times then took her dirty clothes and put them in her little bag. When she got back to the 'bed' Makoto was already sitting Indian style watching a commercial for Oxy-clean. "That stuff SO doesn't work…" she huffed when she heard Ami giggle, then looked up with a pout "…well it doesn't."

A few moments later Mako realized what Ami was actually wearing, her heart stopped and she had to hit her chest to get it going again. Ami raised a brow "You ok there Mako-chan?" '…..wow…..wow….-blink-…woooow….' Was basically all that was in Makoto's mind at the time but thankfully she caught herself in time. "Oh! Oh yep Im fine! Now sit, the movies going to start soon." Ami brushed it aside and laid beside Mako. 'Hey hey hey! Closeness!' Mako's eyes widened a bit when out of habit Ami snuggled into her. Makoto turned stiff as a board but soon loosened up as the movie started. By the end credits both had long since fallen asleep.

Mako came into consciousness slowly. The 1st thing she noticed was the slightest pressure across her chest. Upon opening her eyes she found Ami had moved in the night and was now half lying on top of Makoto. Her head rested on her upper arm and one arm was rapped around her waist protectively. The brunette sighed softly. Slowly she pulled back a bit so she could see Ami's face. 'She's so beautiful when she's asleep or awake…' Makoto raised a brow to those thoughts then corrected herself 'She's _always _beautiful… and cute!' Mako came to the last conclusion as she noticed a small smile on the bluenette's lips. 'Mm.. Ami lips..' Mako thought watching Ami's light pink small lips. Soon Mako was mesmerized by the sight of the other girl's lips. 'Bad brain! Bad brain! Look away!' she repeated the thought but her eyes remained on Ami's lips for a couple minutes more until her brain finally won…kind of anyway…

Now her gaze rested on Ami's chest. '……...' is what the brunette thought, eyes glazed over momentarily. 'Damn the smallness of that shirt! Damn it! ... But I forgive thee smallness… For thou have shown me the hotness….' Minutes passed before her other conscious kicked in. 'Ahhh!' Makoto almost screamed at herself for being so perverted. But soon forgot everything when she looked back at Ami's face. She couldn't help it. 'No!' her mind screamed bloody murder at her that this was wrong. But her body thought other wise. Slowly she leaned in and kissed Ami so softly on the lips that if she wasn't so consumed in her, she wouldn't have even felt it, but she **did**.

Pulling back she let realization set in, her lips were tingly and she had a gazed expression. 'I just kissed my best friend. I just… I kissed her… Oh… Im in heaven..' But as the bluenette stirred her thoughts continued 'But im going to hell.' Makoto quickly acted as if she was asleep, controlling her breathing. She could feel Ami's eyes linger on her. They left after an agonizing 3 minutes, then she heard a gasp. 'Cute gasp' she corrected herself. She felt Ami caringly brush away a couple strands away from her face before the brain spoke softly. " Makoto-chan…please wake up.. We have study group in half an hour. Maaaakoooo-chaaan? Come on sleepy head!"

Makoto pretended to wake up, yawning "Hmm?Wha?" "We have study in 30 minutes. We should get moving." Ami smiled at the sleepy Mako who really was still a little sleepy. " Mhm.. ok.. 5 more hours." Makoto replied rolling over. Ami laughed, infectious. "No silly, you have to get up now…I'll make coffee?" Ami offered. With the mention of the yummy source of life everyone depended on, especially Makoto, she sprang out of the bed racing for her room to change. The bluenette shook her head laughing. She began a fresh pot of coffee and went to get dressed. In her room Makoto was already fully clothed and ready… but the remained seated on her bed... 'God what've I done? She'll hate me, but she doesn't even know… Oh god.'

She looked at her mini clock, 8:46am. " Oh shit!" she exclaimed, study group was in 14 minutes. From the kitchen Ami had heard Mako and smirked, 'Finally she looks at a clock.' As Makoto ran down the hallway Ami handed her a mug of coffee, which the brunette downed. "Ah! Hot! Oh! We need to go now! Come on! Come oon!" "Makoto-chan stop." Makoto stopped, staring dumbly at Ami. "breathe." She took a few breaths. " Now calm down." The brunette nodded. "I called a taxi 10 minutes ago it's waiting outside…And besides.. We always have an extra 20 minutes 'til it starts anyway. Seeing as how Usagi is always late." Ami smirked. Mako gave her a mock glare " Oh.. You're bad." Ami giggled and shrugged "It's a morning thing."

The pair took two breakfast bars and headed out the door to the taxi. 'Well this is going to b fun' Makoto thought sarcastically 'but at least Ami is going….No. Bad. Stop thinking like that stupid brain.' "Shut up stupid obsessive brain…" Makoto mumbled. Ami looked at her confused, eyebrow raised again. "Heh.. It's a morning thing" Mako explained. They laughed and arrived at study group moments later.


	4. Thoughts

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, and that it's so short...Welp here goes, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own… nothing!! Honest.

_Fade into a little room filled with five teenage girls studying. _"Ack! I don't get it!" Usagi yelled. "That's because you didn't read it odango-atama!" replied Rei. As the blonde was about to yell back Minako screamed, "Stop it both of you, we're all going to fail the finals if you keep this up!" Rei's dark violet hair shook with her head "You're right, sorry Mina-chan." "Thank you." sighed Ami who had just been watching the whole ordeal with Makoto.

After about 30 more minutes the group started to grow small. "Bye you guys see you tomorrow." said Minako. "Yeah better get going too.." Usagi lied. Ami looked up from her Calculus book, eyebrow raised "Right.." Makoto laughed. "Oh I have to go help grandpa with the chores.. You can still stay though if you'd like." "Your place… It feels weird being in here without you.. Im going to go, see you later." " Me too, I'll see you later, and good luck with your chores Rei." Ami added politely, and gathered her books preparing to leave. "Thanks, bye guys." The raven haired girl replied as the pair left.

On the walk back to Makoto's apartment the duo fell silent, both caught up in their own thoughts. Mako's POV:

-sigh- 'She's so cute when she's lost in thought. I… I think im actually falling for her. I never really considered it before, I just thought it was just a big crush… But now I just don't know. I wonder what she's thinking about. Probably tomorrows Calculus exam. She takes school so seriously… it's kind of scary.' Looking over at Ami she saw her eyes were distant. 'In her world again…'

Ami's POV:

'Staring quietly at the side walk under out feet I can't help but think, this is all so overwhelming. I even wish my mother was here. I mean, I've never been close to her but I've always wanted to be. Since I could care for myself she's been gone all the time. Before that it was babysitter after babysitter. I am so incredibly thankful to have Mako. She's always there to cheer me up. God I love her so much. But, is there more? I've been thinking a lot lately and… im not sure if this is such a sisterly love.. After all.'

As the pair arrives at the apartment, they look deeply into each others eyes, dark green melting into aqua blue. Both wanting the same thing neither knowing. After what seemed like an eternity Makoto looked away, head lowered. She opened her door with a nervous laugh. " Come in." Ami's cheeks burned as she stepped through the threshold. She got her little blue bag and walked up to Makoto.

"Hey you wanna stay tonight at my house? My mom still isn't home." She asked in her usual soft voice. "Yeah sure, gimme a second and I'll get a bag ready." Makoto replied with an enthusiastic voice and smile that would be considered extremely cute for even the coldest hearted person. Ami's smile grew as well, "Ok." As Mako went to get ready Ami sat down on a poofy couch and sighed. "Okie dokie lets go, you wanna stop for lunch? My treat of course." Makoto offered. Ami agreed cheerfully and they set off for the local McDonalds.


	5. Movies

A/N: Hey guys im so so soooo sorry I didn't update for so long.. School and personal stuff…This part is a little OOC but eh well.. Gah but on with the story..  
Disclaimer:I own nada.

_In a small booth in the back of a local Mc Donalds you see Ami and Makoto talking and muhcing on food cheerily… Fade in _

"…nd then the look on his face was priceless!" Mako laughed before taking a french fry and popping it into her mouth. "I know! I thought he was going to burst in flames of embarassment ." Ami joined in the laughter then took a bite of her salad. Slowly their laughter faded and Makoto said "I do kinda feel sorry for him though… It must've stinked alot having your 'tighty whities' being hung on the flag pole.." "Yes, now that I think of it Melvin really didn't do anything to insult Li..Oh..I feel a little bad for him now…" The brunette nodded. Both were so consumed in their own thoughts that neither say Minako sneaking up on them. "Teehee…" she whispered happily at the thought of actually suprising either one of them. She prepared to pounce.. Suddenly Makoto caught a glimpse of unnaturally blonde hair and an orange ribbon. "Minako-chan!Stop right there missy, youre caught..And you should know better, you can never surprise me."

"Hmph.." the blonde huffed then walked over to the pair. "Soo….whatchya talking about in the back of a fast food place, eh?Hmm?" Makoto was the first to speak. " Oh nothing." "Yeah, nothing.. We were simply discussing the incedent at school Friday.."Ami finished for Mako, leaving the aura of the booth slightly awkward.Mina lifted an eyebrow. "Right, school bullying is bad..pity..guilt..Blah blah blah!Dont you guys talk about anything interesting?" "Ofcourse we do!Bullying is a very important issue in schools these days."Ani countered Makoto nodded.

"Ok ok ok, but still.. Don't you two talk about fashion or or boys or stuff like that?" Mako blushed "I don't do fashion that much." "Riiight..Ok. Well how bout you Ami-chan?" Minako asked slyly. "Well you know im not much of a fashion girl either Minako-chan..And you also know I've never really been interested in dating…" Ami blushed aswell. " Oook..Well I to go, My date is waiting, bye guys!" The three said their goodbyes and after the blonde left the two shook their heads. Gathering herself Mako spoke up "Well then… It seems she has a new man every week." "Hai..I don't think shes very good at relationships…"Ami agreed. Looking down at her now cold box of fries and over to Ami's soggy salad she sighed"I don't suppose youre going to eat that huh?" Ami gave a weak smile and shook her head. "Well ok.. What do you wanna do now?" Mako asked "Oh..theres a good movie that just came out!We could see it..Its called 'Darkness'." Ami suggested. 'Dark place..close to her..comfy..scary movie..with her?Oh my…' Makoto thought in panic. "Mako-chan?Are you ok?You've been kinda distant lately.." "Oh yea, im fine!..Erm..Sure That sounds like a plan." Mako replied. "Ok..You coming?"Ami giggled.Makoto blushed. "Yep" the brunette quipped "Onward!"she shouted then smirked at Ami. "Oh no…Makoto-chan!Nooo!No no no!Ahh!" Ami squealed as Makoto ran towards her, swooping her up and running with her.

A few minutes later they arrived at the movies. Mako put Ami down, they were both laughing. "Youre insane!And you didn't even break a sweat!"Ami exclaimed. "Youre lighter than a feather!And you call me crazy…" The two walked inside and went to the line."Oh my gosh!Is that Haruka-san and Michiru-san?"Ami asked."Whoa I havent seen them in a really long time…Hey Haruka-san!Michiru-san!Whats up you guys?Nice to see you again." The brunette greeted the other couple. "Do you think theyre together yet?"Michiru whispered to Ruka while waving to the other couple. "I dunno..I hope they do soon, they'd look so cute together.." Haruka replied.

"So what movie are you two seeing?" Ami asked. "Darkness.. Violent and scary..Just like Ruka likes."Michiru smirked at her lover. "It has good moral..stuff..!" Haruka replied pouting. Ami and Haru just blinked at the openness of the affection that the other two were showing. Then it was Haruka and Michiru's turn in line. "Well We'll see you inside, k?"Michi smiled then the couple walked into the dark theatre room. "Next!" the woman at the counter shouted. Ami and Makoto bought their tickets and headed to the snack stand. Ami had her eyes on the blue rasberry slushie…So did Mako.. So in order to save money.. "You wanna share?"Makoto asked "O-ok sure." They bought the slushie and went into the already dimming theatre room. Finding a seat they sit down.Ami gasped "What?"Makoto asked, Ami pointed. Mako followed the direction of her 'friends' finger and her eyes slightly widened. Infront of them Ruka and Michi were all snuggley and cute. Both Ami and Makoto let out simutaneous 'awww' sounds, loud enough for the pair to hear but not knowing.

Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear "Do you think were inspirational?" Michi shivered from the feeling of her girlfriends breath on her skin but replied "I hope so.. They seem almost destined to be together..Like we were.." Haruka nodded and whispered "Oh..the movies starting.Shhh.." Michiru nodded then snuggled closer into her lover. Makoto got a sudden erge to do the same with Ami 'But.. I cant..Im such a coward..damn." Ami noticed the brunettes discomfert and asked "Are you sure everything is ok?" "Yea…dandy.." Mako replied with a small smile. A few minuted later the movie started and the pair, along with the rest of the audience, were mesmerized by the movie…..

A/N-Ducks from tomatoes beig thrown- Im sorry if that sucked!I'll try to update more often . bye for now!


	6. To the cafe!

A/N: I am sooo sorry it took so long to get this thing up here.. My life has been a huge roller coaster.. But I'll try and update more… Girl Scouts Honor!.. and, yes, I know its short.. -.-  
…Disclaimer: I..own..nothing…..sadly.

When the end credits finally appeared Makoto and the 'blue eyed beauty' had gotten much closer. Now Ami's hand rested on Mako's, and her head on the brunettes shoulder. As for Haruka and Michiru? They were just as cuddly as ever. When the lights came on the crowd started filtering out of the small exit door. Mako didn't realize that Ami had been leaning on her shoulder until she tried to get up... "Oh!" They said in unison. Ami got up, both regretting it. 'So warm ...and she smelt so good...' Makoto thought. Ami was still in a daze 'I think I love her…'

They walked out of the theater and bumped into Michi and Ruka once again. "So how'd you like the movie?" Haruka asked with a slight smirk. "It was better than I thought it'd be." Ami admitted, Mako nodded. "Nice to hear." Michiru replied. "So… Where have you two been lately?" Mako asked. "We've been working on a new piece of music.. We're thinking of calling it Confess." Michiru answered.

"You guys still play?" Ami asked. "Yes, better than ever actually." Haruka commented. Michi looked at her watch. "Oh my, Ruka we're going to be late for our show…" Haruka nodded, "We're playing at the local café." "We'll see you around then?" the bluenette asked. "Yep, bye guys." Michiru said and winked at them before turning and walking away with Haruka.

"So… What can we do now?" asked Mako, Ami shrugged. "Well I guess we could watch their performance… Come on let's go." Ami said. "Cool, I want to see how much better they've gotten" Mako added. The pair set off to Andreah-sans cafe.


	7. The cafe

A/N: Sorry i havent updated in so long guys o.o;; school and drama... meh. but anyway enjoy. And since its summer now i'll be updating a lot more.  
Disclaimer: I own NADA...Except the crappy song in this chapter -.-

Soon after arrving, they were given a small table. A few moments later, the owner of the cafe walked on a small stage and spoke into the microphone, " And now lets hear an applause for our very own Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh! They'll be performing a new short piece this evening called 'Time to confess it'." As he clapped the audience followed. Ami looked at Makoto with a raised brow, in return the brunette shrugged. A few seconds later the dueo walked on stage. Haruka on the piano and Michiru with her violin. Looking into eachothers eyes they began. After about 30 seconds or so of a violin intro, Haruka's suprisingly soft voice filled the room.

"Time to confess your love for eachother,  
Time to stop hiding it all. There's nothing to shame  
You both feel the same and..  
Love cant be caged forever..Let it out now.  
Before it's too late,  
Confess it, the world wont end."

Michiru's voice then perfectly vlended in with her lovers for the next verse.

"Time to confess, your love for eachother..  
You know a simple kiss upon the other's lips  
Would be pure bliss for you both.  
For there's no rejection  
In either of your worlds.."

The last part they both spoke softly, "So just confess your love for her." Ruka's voice grew normal but still in rhythm with the notes, "After all, there shouldnt be any secrets..." Michiru picked up, "In the friendship you share..." And the final word they spoke naturally, "Right?" Haruka hit her finishing note on her piano while Michi's violin slowly faded out. Their eyes met with Ami and Makoto, who were staring back in disbelief. The dueo smirked then bowed, the audience went wild. A/n: -.- right.

Makoto's POV:  
When i hear the crowd, it snaps me back to reality. I know they were singing of me and her but.. How could they've known.. how i feel OR how Ami does? Am i that obvious? They've always known things like that.. But i still refuse to believe that that.. goddess could ever feel the same about me. I sigh. Why does love have to be so confusing? I could never...

Ami's POV:  
I-i cant believe my ear. Could I have heard correctly? I'm almost sure they sang about Makoto and I. But.. How could they have known my feelings for her, when I barely understand them myself? And what's about us both wanting the other..could it be that Mako feels the same as i do? Oh how i hope to the Gods she does.. But i guess i'll never know unless I...

'Confess to her..' They thought in unison. While those thoughts were running through their heads, Haruka and Michiru had made their way to the confused couple's table. "Do you think we helped?" Michiru asked in a whispered tone. "I'm sure of it." her girlfriend replied. The couple walked out.

Moments later Ami touched Makoto's arm. "Hm?" Mako asked, suprised. "Time to go back to my place." Ami answered nervously. "Oh yeah.. ok." Makoto muttered and got up. They walked out into the cool spring evening in silence. Neither knew what to say after hearing the song. They both knew what they needed to do, just not exactly how to do it. Suddenyl as they were passing a bench Makoto spoke softly, "I-i think.. we should talk." Ami's eyes widened but she knew what was about to happen was unavoidable, she nodded.

"Alright.. Ami.. I think there's something I should tell you.." Makoto stalled. 'I cant do this!' She thought quickly. "Yes Makoto-chan?" Ami asked timidly. "No.. I'm good.. Ok... I-"

AHAHHHHHHHH CLIFF HANGER! I'm so EVIL! -dies- i'll update more tomorrow or something... hehehe -ducks from things being thrown at her and runs away-


	8. Confessions

Disclaimer: I… own… nothing… TT

Moments later Ami touched Makoto's arm. "Hm?" Mako asked, suprised. "Time to go back to my place." Ami answered nervously. "Oh yeah.. ok." Makoto muttered and got up. They walked out into the cool spring evening in silence. Neither knew what to say after hearing the song. They both knew what they needed to do, just not exactly how to do it. Suddenly as they were passing a bench Makoto spoke softly, "I-i think.. we should talk." Ami's eyes widened but she knew what was about to happen was unavoidable, she nodded.

"Alright.. Ami.. I think there's something I should tell you.." Makoto stalled. 'I cant do this!' She thought quickly. "Yes Makoto-chan? ..Are you ok?" Ami asked timidly. "No.. I'm good.. Ok... I-"

"Ok...I- well..I'm in love!" the brunette blurted out. Ami gave way a small gasp. "Who?" As if reading her mind, Mako continued, "I'm im love.. With the most wonderful person on this earth.. The person that stuck by my side through thick and thin. The person who gave me a whole new meaning to my life…" Makoto paused, she had Ami's full attention now. 'Please, oh god, please let it be me..' Ami thought rapidly.

"The person who knows everything about me, and then some.. Who's eyes are the most beautiful endless blue I've ever seen… That person Ami.. is you. I love you Ami Mizuno. I always have and always will." A single tear fell down the bluenette's cheek, "God Makoto, I.. I do too. I love you too so much, I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner." "It's ok now, we're ok now, right?" the taller girl whispered. "Right." Ami replied smiling.

Slowly, Makoto leaned toward Ami. Looking into her 'blue eyed beauty's' eyes she paused for a second, millimeters away from her lips, letting their breathes mingle. And then, just like that morning, she kissed her love.. Only now, Ami was awake and fully aware of what was going on. Closing her eyes, she melted into the kiss, followed by Ami. A few moments later Mako pulled back to see the bluenette's eyes just reopening, looking quite dazed. "I love your eyes." Makoto grinned as did Ami , blushing slightly.

This time it was Ami to kiss the tomboy, playing with her hair ever so gently. Mako felt her knees go weak. 'Who knew the girl could kiss..' she thought to herself while continuing the kiss. A/N: …15 minutes later… The new couple was walking down a small path back to Ami's house. After going in they changed and went to watch tv.

While laying down, watching Insomniac TV, Makoto had somehow cuddled up to Ami without noticing. Ami's back was to her and she molded to the petite girls smaller frame, one arm drooping carelessly over her tummy. The bluenette sighed smiling to herself, " I don't think I've ever been this.. content in my life." "I don't think I have been either Ames.. I don't think I have either…" And though both knew they would surely experience more.. content.. moments.. they decided to leave that conversation for later. Both were claimed by the sand man within minutes, falling asleep in each others arms.

And so out story ends…..Happy……For now. –cackles evilly- I might do a sequel, I might not.. Don't get your hopes up though o.o I'll try my best. Thanks to anyone who read this whole thing, I hope you liked it!

Peace.


End file.
